


Richie + Eddie's Secret Stash

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 15Kisses [7]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Richie walked over to Eddie who was holding an old shoe box with the words ‘Richie + Eddie’s Secret Stash’ scribbled over the top.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 15Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Richie + Eddie's Secret Stash

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Inspiring Tables](https://inspiring-tables.dreamwidth.org/profile) 15 Kisses table prompt: damning.

The clubhouse had definitely seen better days. The last time they had all been in there was senior year, and then everyone left for college. They had kept in touch, but no one had returned to Derry until now when everyone agreed to help Eddie clean out his mother’s house so he could sell it. They had decided to take a break and Mike suggested they all head out to the old clubhouse. So here they were looking through the dust that had settled amongst their things and praying the whole thing didn’t come collapsing down on them as they reminisced about the days spent there.

“Oh fuck, Rich, remember this?”

Richie walked over to Eddie who was holding an old shoe box with the words ‘Richie + Eddie’s Secret Stash’ scribbled over the top. It looked a little warped and the corners looked like they had been chewed on, but in their minds, they could remember how it looked the first day they had decided to make it. He took it from Eddie’s hands and smiled as he pulled the lid off. It had been years since he had last seen it. 

Inside were momentos of when they had first started dating. Movie tickets, prizes won at the arcade and fairs, photos of just the two of them. He pulled out a photo strip from when they were fifteen, each little box showed them kissing and had been tucked away safely in the box. To prevent anything landing in the hands of either of their parents, anything that could reveal their relationship before they were ready was kept in the box and stored in the clubhouse.

The other losers had known about it, but kept their hands off of it. Richie sat down on the old hammock, looking through more things, snorting out a laugh. “I can’t believe we left this behind when we left Derry.”

Eddie smiled and took a seat next to him. “Well, do you want to bring it back home this time?” Eddie asked, grabbing a handful of photos and looking through them. There had been a summer when they had saved up for an instant camera, wanting pictures together but too afraid to take anything to be developed.

Most of the photos were blurry, but Eddie smiled as he looked through them. They had taken photos of each other and had some of the other losers take pictures of them. A blush spread across his face as he came across a blurry photo. They were in Richie’s bed and Richie had grabbed the camera to take a picture of them together. He shoved the photo into Richie’s hand. 

Richie laughed. “At least my photo skills got better.” He smiled down at the photo. “We almost got caught that night.”

“Yeah, cause your dumbass couldn’t be quiet.”

“In my defense, my parents said they weren’t going to be home until later,” Richie said, remembering how they had scrambled to put their clothes on and hide any evidence that they had been having sex and nearly forgetting about the camera next to them until Eddie shoved it and the photos onto the floor and kicking a dirty shirt over it as Richie’s mother opened the bedroom door. They discovered later that in Eddie's haste to hide it, he had accidentally broke the camera.

Richie gave a soft sigh and put the photo back in the box, plucking a different one from the pile and holding it up. It had been from the same night. A cut off kiss because he had been too distracted by Eddie’s lips to really pay attention to how he was holding the camera. He smiled down at it. Their house was filled with pictures of them together, but there were very few of them as teenagers that didn't involve the other Losers. “We should definitely take this home. Put some of them up, or make a photo album or something." 

He spotted a broken bracelet from the fair that Eddie had won him and pulled it out, even fixed it would never fit him now, but he remembered wearing it until it eventually snapped. Eddie took it out of his hands and looked at it with a soft smile, remembering the night he had won it. He hadn't been as good at the games at Richie, but Richie had been so proud of him. Eddie had wanted to win him one of the stuffed animals, but Richie was still so happy to be presented with the bracelet and had declared he was never going to take it off. "Yeah, let's take the box home with us, Rich."

A shadow fell over them and they looked up to see Stan standing there with the old coffee tin that held everyone’s shower caps. Stan had pulled his own out and placed it on his head, though he looked more amused by it, then afraid of getting spiders in his hair. “Looking good, Stan.”

“You two still gonna skip on wearing one?” He asked, holding a cap out.

“You know what? Why the hell not?” Richie said, taking the cap from Stan and pulling it on his head and turning towards Eddie. “Do I still look handsome, Eds?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and cupped Richie’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. For the longest time, they had kept their relationship a secret, only ever really being so openly affectionate when they were in the clubhouse with the other Losers. They had come out their senior year, a few months before school ended and though there had been a bit of fallout, they stayed together and left Derry hand in hand.

He pulled back and gave Richie a sly smile. “You have never looked handsome a day in your life.”

Richie let out a screech and clutched at his chest. “Ed!”

Eddie let out a laugh, hearing Stan snickering as he walked away from the couple, saying, “Some things never change.”

It was true. The Losers were still best friends, and Richie and Eddie were still just as madly in love as they had been when they were kids. Eddie pulled Richie in for another kiss. Vaguely, he was aware of someone taking a picture, but he ignored it in favor of continuing to kiss his husband.


End file.
